Ser Barron of White Haven
Ser Barron of White Haven is a legendary figure in Northpoint; he is amongst the most storied and respected warriors in the North, and is the current Knight-Commander of the Royal Stormguard. Called "the White Knight of the North," Ser Barron has nearly five decades of experience, and is still a capable warrior despite his age. Physical Appearance At 67 years of age, Ser Barron is no longer the strapping young man he used to be. His formerly golden hair turned gray over a decade ago, and the length he once kept it at has been abandoned in favor of a close-trimmed hairstyle. Similarly, he has grown out a neat goatee to complement his age, even though he had never been anything but clean shaven in his youth. His blue eyes, while still bright and expressive, are surrounded by wrinkles and scars from years of adventures. That being said, however, he is still in fine shape, considering his age. Never the type to age quietly and fade in obscurity, Ser Barron has kept active throughout his life and remains physically strong and hard, with a body that might be expected of a man half his age. He carries reminders of his adventures on his body: he bears a large scar on his chest from the Great Bear of Altonbrugh, a mark around his neck from his fight with the Spider King of the Wrothgars, and a large burn on his left arm from his experiences during the Oblivion Crisis, amongst others. He is most often clad in his iconic suit of armor, gleaming steel enameled blue and silver. Simple, with none of the ornate engravings that might be expected on the armor of a man as well-known as he is, the armor is as much a part of his legend as his accomplishments are. As far as weaponry, Ser Barron owns an extensive armory of weapons, all high quality and all of which he is capable of using, but is partial to one great sword in particular, which has been his companion on adventures for nearly three decades. Talents As arguably the greatest warrior in the North in recent history, Ser Barron is a swordsman without peer, even as age has left his slightly a step slower than he was in his prime. His approach to fighting is similar to a chessmaster's approach to the game: even at a young age he showed an amazing capability to see any move one could make on a battlefield, as well as the ability to create and execute a plan based on those moves quicker than most could even think about possible moves. A contemporary of his, Ser Peirce of Lenly, once said, "It's impossible to tell if you ever have the upper hand in a fight with Barron. The moment you think you do, he's got you on your back and his sword at your throat, and he's explaining how he knew what you were going to do before you did it." Because of his reputation, many forget that part of his combat effectiveness is that he has no issue with fighting dirty. Biography Born Barron Keithian in 3E 395 ... {WiP}